1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for capturing information on a rendered user interface including user activatable content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface for an application executing in a computer may provide an initial view of content and graphical controls the user may select, and also provide hidden content that the user activates by interacting with the user interface regions with a user input device, such as a mouse and keyboard. Such hidden content that is activated in response to user interaction may comprise graphics, pictures, schematics, and animations. Further, the user interface may provide several touchpoints where hover help, context menus, and other popup information can be viewed. Examples include two dimensional hardware schematics that can have fly-over text, tips, and hotspots where components can be selected and actions performed and three dimensional virtual worlds where objects have status, actions, and other information available when that object is moused-over or selected.
If a screen capture is taken, then much of the hidden content, content only displayed in response to user interaction, and animation is not captured. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for capturing information on a user interface.